Forbidden love and redemption Modern day story
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Jack Sparrow is arrested on Bogus charges of murder is sent away to Prison for Life. He escapes from his past but a couple of decades later he has to face his past.
1. Chapter 1

The Sparrow Family origins were from Pirates who were mostly in the Caribbean. They also were in the bay of Tampa and several of them in the early part of the 1900's were imprisoned for crimes such as theft, looting of ships, theft of alcohol, kidnapping for ransom, immoral acts on chaste women, etc. During Prohibition the Sparrow family was very active in smuggling alcohol into Tampa.

Jack Sparrow had never been involved in drug dealing or smuggling but he was labeled a drug dealer/smuggler due to the company he kept. Many of his friends and his father's associates were involved in the drug trade back in the 1960's to mid-1970's but nearly all had gotten out of the business in the early 1980's after cocaine became king and it was a whole different ballgame. Too dangerous many of them said.

In 1970 his father Doug had been arrested for smuggling marijuana into Tampa Bay and spent several years in a federal prison. Jack who was 12 years old was on the boat when he father was being chased by authorities but he had managed to jump unto another boat and hid on a nearby island. This was in the middle of the night.

His father had made a lot of money and had hidden the money. Growing up, Jack had nice things and they lived in a nice affluent neighborhood in Tampa but they never were accepted. It was a very strange situation but Jack was basically home schooled by his mom and this was just fine with the authorities. He often went out fishing with his dad. His dad was a fisherman by trade but got the majority of his money from drug smuggling and occasionally drug dealing. His father preferred to smuggle the drugs rather than sell them. It was more exciting to him.

Although smuggling marijuana was dangerous back in the day, everyone who was in the business knew each other and respected each other territory and boundaries for the most part, at least in the 1960's. Occasionally you would have a dispute over money but rarely did it end up in murder, perhaps a fist fight. You still had to be careful though as anything could happen.

In the 1970's things gradually started to change. Cocaine was replacing marijuana and it was a whole different ball came.

During the time his father was in prison, his mother died of breast cancer at the age of 42. Jack was 16 years old. Before she died, she made sure that Jack was emancipated. When father came out of prison in 1980, Jack was 22 years old. Smoking had taken its toll on Doug who was dying of lung cancer. This is why he was let out of federal prison.

Seeing what happened to his father was enough to convince Jack not to smuggle drugs or be involved with drug dealing.

May 1981

Jack and his father were sitting in the living room watching the news. Doug Sparrow was lying on the couch. He was very ill.

"Forty Five year old Mark Wilson were found in Tampa Bay murdered. He had been missing for several days and it is suspected that it was a drug deal gone bad. Mark Wilson was a known drug smuggler and drug dealer."

"Cocaine, it's very very bad. Don't touch it mess with it. The people who smuggle and deal cocaine are very ruthless. Very ruthless. This is just the beginning of the murders. Those who got out of the drug smuggling business were smart. Pot smuggling wasn't anything like this." said Doug to his son.

Tears came down Doug's face. He then started to cough and coughed for about a minute.

"I knew Mark quite well back in the day. So sad to hear of his passing."

A couple of days later Doug Sparrow died in his sleep. He was 50 years old.

The viewing and funeral of his father were very low keyed. He only told close friends and close associates of his father when the viewing and funeral would be and didn't have anything put in the paper about his father's passing but it still got into the news.


	2. Chapter 2

July 1982

"No, please don't do this to him. He's didn't kill Gary Malls. He didn't. He's a good person."

Elizabeth Swann broke down and sobbed but the judge had no mercy for Jack Sparrow. He was convicted of murder and sentenced to 25 years in federal prison. He first was sent to the County Jail to finish out a 6 month sentence for violation his probation by smoking marijuana.

Shortly thereafter, crying and sobbing, Elizabeth ran out of the courthouse down the steps and into a waiting car.

Will Turner and Elizabeth didn't talk as he drove her home to the large Tampa Estate that her family

lived in. He had the radio on and the main discussion was about the Jack Sparrow case. Will was secretly glad that Jack Sparrow was convicted even though he knew that Jack Sparrow wasn't the murderer.. Jack Sparrow had been framed for murder. Now that he was out of the way, Will could marry Elizabeth as it was always supposed to be. It would have to be delayed a while as Elizabeth was pregnant with Jack's child.

November 1982

Governor Jerry Swann had won a second term for Governor.

December 1982

Jack Sparrow felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. The wedding of Governor Jerry Swann's daughter Elizabeth and Will Turner took place on New Years Eve at the state capitol in Tallahassee. He took out a picture that had been smuggled into the prison earlier in the day. Elizabeth had paid a prison guard a very large sum of money to send the picture to Jack and for Jack to sign the birth certificate in October. He had hidden the picture in his pocket. The picture was of his son Brian who had been born in mid September.

Six months later June 1983

"My daughter Elizabeth came from a very sheltered environment and Marge and I tried to protect our daughter from bad influence. Unfortunately, Jack Sparrow took advantage of Elizabeth's innocence and used her. She was very scared and frightened of him as he was very controlling and mean to her. He forced himself on her and she was very afraid. He threatened her if she didn't have him sign the birth certificate, so his parental rights were terminated. Will will be adopting the child and my grandson's name with be Will Turner Jr. Jack Sparrow is being sent to a federal prison far far away where he's no longer a threat to our family and to the Malls family. "

Elizabeth was sitting on a chair with her son who was about eight months old. Tears were coming down her face. To someone not familiar with the case, it looks like she was crying over bad memories. Will was sitting next to her in another chair. He had no emotion on his face. He knew that Elizabeth wasn't in love with him, but he didn't care. He was where he wanted to be.

Governor Swann continued on.

"This is the best for Will Jr as he will be in a stable and safe environment. This closes a bad chapter in my daughter's life."

It was all Jack could do not to throw something at the TV set in the TV viewing room. To say that he was furious was an understatement. Will had adopted his son. This was without Jack's knowledge or consent.

From the look on Elizabeth's face, Jack knew that she had been strongly pressured into allowing Will adopt their son. He knew that what his father was saying was not her words but his.

Jack went up to the TV set picked up the TV and threw it across the room. He punched another inmate who had laughed about him losing parental rights. The picture of his son fell out of his pocket. Another inmate took the picture and ripped it up. Jack at this point went nuts and assaulted him. Then all hell broke loose as other inmates ganged on him. The guards took their time responding to the fight hoping that Jack would bleed to death. By the time they did, Jack was nearly dead having lost a lot of blood. He was on the flood in a puddle of blood, unconscious.

Governor Swann was disappointed that Jack Sparrow hadn't died that night.

"He should have died given his injuries." said Will.

He and his father in law were sitting in the governor's office. It was about 6:00 pm and they were having a drink. The rest of the staff had gone home earlier.

"Well, we need to send him far away as he's a danger to Elizabeth and to our family."

"Hawaii wouldn't be a bad place for him." said Will.

"That's too nice for him and secondly, Hawaii doesn't have any federal prisons nor does Alaska."

"Well, he would be out of sight, out of mind. "

"Let's send him to Washington State."

They had expected him to die that night but he had survived and had now mostly recovered from the wounds. He was given substandard treatment which should have hastened his death but he survived.

Shortly after he recovered, Jack was put on a plane and send to a federal prison near Spokane. He was sent as far away as possible. Nothing was said to Elizabeth but she overheard what was said.

When she was alone, she started crying, which soon turned to sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first year that Jack Sparrow was in Spokane Federal Prison he was a hellion. He screamed and cussed out the guards, threw things and try to choke one of the guards. He had never been so angry in all of his life. He never was an angry person prior to this. He had no access to the outside world. One window that he could see out of because it was near the ceiling was all the natural light he had. There were some days that he wish that he was dead. A couple of times he thought about taking his own life.

He was surprised to see a female correctional officer the day after the 1 year mark and he realized that she was his ticket out of the prison. His behavior changed overnight. It wasn't long before she was smitten with him and had fallen in love with him.

Officer Becky Smith thought Jack was madly in love with her. He knew just what to say to her. Officer Smith was quite obese and wasn't physically attractive with bad looking teeth and horrible breath to go with it. It had been a long time since she had been with a man (her husband left her years ago for another woman) and Jack believed her when she told him this. He had managed to get her to have better hygiene and got her to go to the dentist and have some dental work done.

He also made sure that she had gone to the doctor for birth control before having sex with her. The last thing he wanted to do was to get Officer Smith pregnant or have children with her.

They had planned on this for weeks. It was something that Jack wasn't looking forward to. He wasn't physically attracted to Officer Smith but it was something he needed to do. He pretended that she was Elizabeth.

Several months later December 1985

A couch was used for their sexual activities which averaged about once a week. It was a room that no one used. Jack knew exactly what to do and say as he had a way of charming women. However, he was getting tired of Officer Smith and needed some way to pursue her to get him out of the prison. Having sex with her was a chore but at long as he was in the prison, this was something he had to do.

CNN was on a TV set in the room.

"This is a news bulletin, coming to you from Tallahassee Florida. This it the scene of a horrific accident that took place on I-10 outside of Tallahassee a couple of hours ago. As you can see two cars are heavily damaged and one of them caught fire. Will Turner who is the son-in-law of Governor Swann is confirmed dead and Okay we've just confirmed that Governor Jerry Swann and his wife Marge are also dead. They were hit head-on by a drunk driver who also died in the crash. Thankfully Elizabeth Turner who is one the governor's daughter and her son weren't in the vehicle. The trio was headed to the hospital to visit Elizabeth who had given birth to a stillborn child the day before. Will Jr. was at a birthday party, so thankfully he wasn't in the vehicle."

It had taken several months but Jack falsified records to get himself out of jail. Officer Smith had taken Jack to her home a couple of times and he'd used her home phone to call some people in the know. He wasn't really computer savvy but he had managed to get into the Spokane computer system and alter documents He was allowed to use the computer. He never would have been able to do this if he had stayed in a federal prison in Florida. Under normal circumstances he would have been in a federal prison in Florida rather than Washington State.

He got access to the state's credit card and used the card to book a flight from Spokane to Tallahassee, Florida. This was to throw anyone off in case anything got found out. He used Officer Smith personal credit card to book a flight from Spokane to Kansas City Missouri. He also stole $25,000 in cash that Officer Smith had left in several trash bags.

He was also able to falsify records to give himself a new identity, birth certificate and other information. Officer Smith had no clue that soon he would be leaving and he made sure he got out when she wasn't working at the prison.

The federal prisoners were let off at the Spokane bus Station. Nearby was the Spokane Federal Courthouse. Jack had gotten the keys to one of the federal prison vehicles which was a small van .He calmly walked to the vehicle and drove off. It was 8:00 am.

Jack drove to Officer Smith's house and retrieved items he had hidden. He then got unto I-90 and drove east. He was careful to do the speed limit and kept the news radio station on to hear any news. He drove to Billings Montana and it was 8:00 pm.

He stopped in Billings, Montana, parked the van across the street from a motel at a shopping center which had a Kmart, went in and bought some stuff including luggage which he used to stash the money. He was only able to bring some of the stash with him and prayed that no one would steal the money.

Jack looked around and then spray painted over the letters Spokane Federal Prison Van. He then went across the street and checked into a motel. He watched CNN and there was no news about him.

Two days later

Jack arrived in Kansas City Missouri. He was very tired after having driven 510 miles each day. He was surprised that he had gone virtually unnoticed. He drove the car to the airport and left it in long-term parking. He had put all the cash into 2 large suitcases.

Several days later

After nearly 2 weeks on the road, Jack had finally made it to Portland Maine. He had gone by train, bus and taxi to get there. He was fortunately that no one had stolen the money.

He sat in his motel room and turned on the TV. He had carefully monitored the TV and news as much as he could but there was nothing on the news about him or the federal prison in Spokane. He couldn't believe his luck.

It took about a week for Officer Smith to realize that Jack Sparrow had been using her. He didn't love her or care about her. When she got her credit card bill, she noticed that he had booked a flight from Spokane to Kansas City at a cost of $570.00. She doubted whether he actually used the ticket. He had also stolen her money which she kept in her home. He had taken the typewriter that she had bought for herself but had let him use it not realizing he was using it to falsify documents.

Now she lived in fear that she would be punished for what he did. Thankfully the audit for the year had already been done prior to the paperwork being falsified.

Tampa Florida Late Summer 1986

"If you want to contact Jack, you can Elizabeth. Your parents are deceased, your husband is deceased. No one is really stopping you." said Linda Jones, who was her best friend.

The friends had gone shopping and were having lunch in the mall.

"I know but I just don't know how he's going to respond to me. I really don't know."

"Call and see. The worst thing that could happen would be he doesn't want to talk to you."

For several months Elizabeth had thought about contacting Jack. She thought about it every day. She knew that he didn't kill Gary Malls. After Will died, Elizabeth found some personal items which were very disturbing to her. Credit Cards for receipts at a private strip club which included drinks and several lap dances, an escort service which was known for high class call girls, motel receipts and other miscellaneous items. Some of this activity was before Elizabeth was married to Will, but most of it was after they had gotten married.


	4. Chapter 4

Governor's mansion January 1982

"Elizabeth is sleeping with Jack Sparrow, Governor. He has a nice condo which looks out on Tampa bay. Drug Money is what he used to purchase it no doubt."

"Are you serious Will? How do you know that this is true."

"You know that club Lemon Drop, well I saw Elizabeth and Jack sitting on a chair, Elizabeth was sitting on his lap and they were making out and then they went to a private room. I don't need to tell you what probably happened. They didn't know I was there. I kept my distance."

Will put in a VCR tape which showed the couple kissing and making out on the chair. Elizabeth took Jack's hand and they went into a private room.

"To your knowledge, how long have they been together?"

"Since the beginning of November." said Will. He had altered the date on it.

He felt guilty about lying about it. Elizabeth had actually met Jack when she was a freshman at Tampa Episcopal College at the Lemon Drop. Jack had a talent for singing and would often sing with the Lemon Drop Band.

She wasn't really dating Will but everyone thought she was, including her parents who approved of him. They pretended to be a couple. They never kissed or even have sex with each other. Even though they went to a college which was conservative by state school standards, most of the student body had had sex by the time they were seniors in college, most in high school. At the end of their junior year, Will and Elizabeth had broken up. Their parents weren't too thrilled with it.

Elizabeth had told Will that she and Jack started hanging out together that summer at the Lemon Drop.

"Governor, Elizabeth is also pregnant."

As Elizabeth listened to the cassette tape which was very old and had some static on it, memories came back very strong.

September 1982

It was a week after her 21st birthday on a Saturday Night.. She had gone up to Jack's apartment and it was about 11:00 pm They probably would have done this much sooner but delayed it. A couple of weeks earlier, Elizabeth had her pap smear and annual gynecological exam. Dr. Daniel Evans was someone that Elizabeth never trusted. Since her parents were paying the bill she had no choice and even though she was of age, the doctor would tell her mother that she was still a virgin.

Jack laughed when she told him that they would have to wait 2 months.

"You have got to be kidding me. Sounds like the 19th century."

"No, I'm not. We have to wait until the exam is over."

They had done everything except having intercourse.

It was one of the longest periods that Jack had gone without having sex.

Elizabeth was surprised that there was very little if any pain when had sex.

Afterward, the pair were lying in bed together. Jack had his arm around her and they were coddled up close.

"I was told that it would be very, very painful sex if it was done before marriage, and there would be some pain the first time you had sex in marriage.

"That was to discourage you from having sex, dear. The intense pain comes into being usually because of guilt or reluctance to have sex or fear of it (sometimes it's other reasons but for the most part it's guilt and fear) which you seem to have neither which does surprise me, but again sometimes you are full of surprises."

Elizabeth drifted off to sleep and wake up around 2:00 am. Jack was still awake and didn't want to wake her.

"Can't sleep. Do you want to do it again?" said Jack looking at her in a mischievous manner.

"Why not."

After getting up at 8:00 am Elizabeth put on a white dress. Jack couldn't stop laughing.

"Trying to play a virgin, Elizabeth. It's not going to work because you are no longer one. Wait till I tell everyone about it. You will be glowing for quite a while.

Elizabeth folded her arms and looked at him. She was very annoyed with him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"No, I wouldn't. I don't want to be put in jail by your dad which if he could, he probably would."

"He doesn't know anything about us, and Will doesn't know."

A couple of hours later, Elizabeth was sitting at the First Baptist Church of Tampa with her parents.

Everyone commented on how glowing she looked.

"It very important for young women today to be sexual pure. It's important to their families and to society. Young women get hurt emotionally, mentally when they have sex outside of marriage."

It was all Elizabeth could do not to roll her eyes. She just smiled defiantly. She felt some soreness from having sex but it was wasn't that bad.

The next day it was all Elizabeth could do not to think about being with Jack. She couldn't wait until the next time they...

She came back to reality and the continued listening to the recording of Will and her father talking about her.

"Are you serious Will. I can't believe...

"Yes, she told me that she was Governor. She took one of those over the counter pregnancy testers."

"Great this all I need...

Elizabeth turned off the cassette recorder. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Later January 1982

Jack and Elizabeth were at his apartment looking at the pregnancy tester which was positive. Jack didn't have much of a reaction.

"I thought that you were on birth control pills. You told me that you were going to go to the doctor to...

"I couldn't. I chickened out and Will talked me out of it. . Someone would have found out and told my parents. I could go to Dr. Evans and get birth control pills. He wouldn't have given them to me and would have told my parents."

Tears came down Elizabeth's face. Jack offered her no comfort and was very annoyed with her.

"Will talked you out of it, why in hell did you even involve him in this. I suppose you told him you were pregnant as well.

"I had to tell someone."

"You needed to keep Will out of this. Well, Elizabeth is this your way to get at your parents by deliberately getting pregnant by a guy that your parents think is a bum or someone is no good. Well, tell me Elizabeth is Will in on this also."

"I didn't deliberately get pregnant. Why would I do that."

"You tell me."

"Look, Jack you are at least in part responsible for this. I didn't get pregnant by myself."

"You told me that you were taking care of it and I guess I shouldn't have believed you. You tricked me into this to embarrass your family."

"I didn't do this, please believe me."

Jack went to the door and swung the door open.

"Get the hell out of my apartment. I never want to see you again and don't try to force me to pay child support which I will refuse to do. Your family can support the child. Don't take me to court or you will regret it. Now get out."

Jack slammed the door behind her. He could hear her sobbing as she went down the stairs. He looked outside the balcony and saw that Elizabeth was in Will's car sobbing as he backed out of the parking lot.

A couple of hours later Jack regretted what he had said but it was too late. Sometimes he spoke, before he thought about what he was saying. He wasn't surprised when she wouldn't talk to him later.

December 1982 about 10 days before Christmas

Lakeland was 35 miles east of Tampa. Elizabeth had looked in the phone book and had called a gynecologist and made an appointment. She had used a fake name Elizabeth Turner and fake contact number. Will had even driven her to the appointment and they were sitting in the parking lot an hour before the appointment. The office was in a strip mall on a major road in Lakeland.

"Do you really want to do this Elizabeth? What if your parents find out?"

"How would they? I'm not using my real name."

"What if a reporter finds out …..

"Are they really going to report this?

"You know, Elizabeth you really shouldn't be having sex with Jack. "

"Who are you to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I don't tell you who to date or who to have sex with, do I?"

"You right, Elizabeth. Sorry. Did you use any protection when you had sex with Jack?"

"We used condoms the first month or so and then Jack told me I needed to go to a doctor to get birth control because he was tired of using them."

"Elizabeth, do you want people to think badly of you. "

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth said nothing. She felt guilty and her strict religious upbringing kicked in at that moment.

"Well, you know what Elizabeth. Jack smokes pot and usually men who smoke pot don't father a lot of children."

"Okay, Will. Let's go back to Tampa, then."

February 1982

Marge said nothing to her daughter as she drove her back to her dorm. It was clear to Elizabeth that her mother was angry and disappointed with her. She was also shocked when Dr. Evans told her that her daughter was pregnant. Dr. Evans also talked to her father.

"I'm very surprised that Elizabeth is pregnant. She told me that Will isn't the father which surprised me."

"Jack Sparrow is the father, Dr. Evans. Good for nothing if you know what I mean."said the Governor.

To say Dr. Evans was shocked was an understatement.

"I can't imagine Elizabeth being with someone like him."

"I couldn't either. Will told me about it."

Several days later

Will had avoided Elizabeth for days knowing that she was angry with him. She glared at him when she saw him and in a way he couldn't blame her. Elizabeth's father hadn't spoken to her in days except to say that he was very disappointed in her and that she had brought shame and disgrace to the family by her actions.

Elizabeth was allowed to continue her schooling and graduate but as punishment she wasn't allowed off campus and was only allowed to participate in on-campus activities. She wasn't allowed to have any communication with Jack Sparrow who was given a restraining order barring him from contacting her.

Nearly all of the campus activities were on-campus, so Elizabeth didn't miss anything.

She hadn't heard from Jack. She cried when she found out that he had joined a shrimp boat in Texas and was now at sea.

With the exception of Jack, Will, her parents and her doctor, no one else knew she was pregnant. Some people thought that she had put on a little weight but no one noticed. She wore clothing which hid the pregnancy.


	6. Chapter 6

Since she was a freshman in college, Elizabeth had been a member of a Florida sorority which was very difficult to get into and was one where most of the members were from Tampa elite or Tampa society or from families that were prominent in Florida.

Will had managed to get into elite fraternity but it was only because the governor wanted him in that fraternity. Will's family was upper middle class but there weren't the elite. His great-uncle on his mother's side had a lot of power and influence in Tampa and was elected to the Supreme Court in the late 1950's and early 1960's. The uncle had helped Governor Swann to get elected to the Florida Legislature, then the Senate, then the governorship.

Elizabeth had first met Will when they were in middle school at a political function. They had dated well he was the only one she was allowed to date until she became of age. They were so comfortable with each other that they did date each other or hang out together but there wasn't a physical attraction at least Elizabeth really wasn't attracted to him.

It was a relief to Elizabeth when Will broke up with her the summer before her senior year. They still talked to each other a couple of times a weeks. For three years, Elizabeth had had a crush on Jack Sparrow but he had a couple of girlfriends in between that time. He really didn't seem to have an interest in her at all. Not until the summer of her senior year. He had overhear her talking to with some of her sorority sisters and it came as a surprise when she told them she had never had sex with Will and had only had chaste kisses. Jack Sparrow like challenges and this would be a challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

The Maine Island of Outcasts was 10 miles from the mainland and wasn't too far from Bar Harbor. In the summer, several ferries a day went back and forth between the island and it was a major tourist designation. Jack Green had arrived there right before Memorial Day. He was staying in Bar Harbor and took the ferry.

The island was about 20 miles long and 15 miles wide and had a population of about 1,800. In the summer it could swell to 20,000. While sitting on the ferry, Jack saw a woman that looked like Elizabeth and for a split second, he thought it was Elizabeth.

Day before Thanksgiving 1987

Jack had gotten a job on the Island repairing boats and doing other odds and ends job. He had moved into a cabin which was next door to school teacher Hannah Miller who lived with her father Harold. The people on the Island had been nice and friendly but to a certain point. They were friendly but standoffish at the same time. He still was considered an outsider and not one of the Islanders.

Assuming that the picture of the young man dressed in a marine uniform was Hannah's boyfriend,Jack didn't pursue her. He happened to ask her dad about him and made the comment that he had never seen him come visit.

"Hannah talks a lot about him a lot. I didn't know he had died. I'm so sorry."said Jack who was clearly shocked.

Harold nodded.

" She talks about him like he's alive but sadly he's gone. Terrorist attack in Beirut on the Marine barracks in October 1983. He was 23 years old and had been there a couple of weeks. They were high school sweethearts. Hannah has never totally got over the loss. There were supposed to get married in June of 1982 but decided to wait a year and they he got deployed to Lebanon a week before they were to marry. Hasn't dated anyone since. She had finished college in May of 1982. The school kids are her life. I don't know what she would do without them. "

February 1988

The school kids were very excited about the surprise that Miss Miller was going to receive. When Hannah came into the classroom, she was surprised to see Jack there with some flowers which had been put in a vase. Jack got down on his knee, took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. There was an engagement ring in the box. He asked Hannah to marry him and she said yes. The kids clapped and cheered. The proposal was recorded and later viewed on a VCR.

The day after Thanksgiving 1988 late evening

"I'm going to have to stay in Bar Harbor with Tony, Hannah. The weather is really getting bad and it's really not safe to try to make it across. The Northeaster is coming.

"Okay, Dad. I guess I will see you tomorrow. Bye."

Jack was at Hannah's home. They had finished eating dinner a couple of hours ago.

"For the first time, we are really alone, if you know what I mean."

The look on Hannah's face said it all.

"Are you sure that this is something that you want to do Hannah.. I'm not going to pressure you into this."

"Oh course Jack, I'm not a child anymore. I'm a grown woman. One less thing to worry about on the wedding night."

"You don't need to say anymore."

Jack noticed that the picture of her deceased boyfriend which was on her dresser had been put away. Hannah had bought a red teddy that she intended to wear of her wedding night but decided to showcase the teddy.

She went into the bathroom and a couple of minutes later came out dressed in the red teddy. For a teddy it was a little on the conservative side. It was considered sexy and alluring at the same time as it wasn't one that left little to the imagination and it wasn't too conservative looking.

Putting his arms around her, Jack kissed her neck and then her face and then her lips. He whispered tame sweet nothings into her ears. I'm showering you with love and kisses, he said. They quickly went into Hannah's bedroom and got into bed where they continued. Jack took his time with her and was very gentle with her as neither were in any rush. They had all night. He wanted to make sure that this would be a night that she would never forget. He was careful what he said as Hannah was a very prim and proper woman. What he was thinking was hardly prim and proper.

Afterwards, they engaged in pillow talk.

"Sometimes I wonder why I waited so long for this." said Hannah.

Jack was surprised that Hannah and her boyfriend hadn't been intimate with each other. In Hannah's case, religion or strict religious beliefs didn't factor into her decision not to have sex.

"So what was you and your boyfriend motive for waiting?"

"We wanted to see how long we could wait. We must have been very disciplined because six months went by, then a year, then two years. Then he went to Beirut... died and then any desire that I had for sex died with him until you awaken that desire."

For the next half hour they said nothing to each other but coddled together in bed. The howling wind outside could be heard as the wind had gradually been picking up but now was really blowing away. They were about a block away from the beach but they could hear the waves hitting the rocks.

The power went out shortly thereafter. Both of them drifted off to sleep.

The storm prevented Harold Miller from coming home for another two days.


	8. Chapter 8

Fifteen years later December 2002

Her father had always seemed suspicious of him and believed that he was hiding something. Hannah had been furious with him when she found out that he had hired a private investigator. They had found nothing really bad (a couple of arrests for marijuana possession and one disorderly conduct). She had never told Jack about this.

Hannah and Jack and their three children, Kaitlyn 14, Jonathan 12 and Isabelle 10 had been looking forward to going to Disney World for a long time. It had been a long car ride to Florida The 1,600 mile trip had taken 3 days but finally they were at Disney, staying in a vacation home. Hannah's father stayed back in Maine.

Jack loved watching 20/20 He liked news reporter Megan Sims because she was from Florida. It was about 10 pm and everyone else was in bed. He went into the entertainment room and turned on the TV.

"This segment is about the mystery of where Jack Sparrow went. The story begins back in the early 1980's, the setting Tampa Bay area. Back in the summer and fall of 1981 Elizabeth was a senior at Tampa Episcopal College and was dating a man named Jack Sparrow (pictured here). Elizabeth Swann was the daughter of Jerry Swann, who was the Governor of Florida at the time. She came from a family that was religious, conservative and well respected.

The Sparrow Family in Tampa are descendents of Captain Pirate Jack Sparrow who was well known in the Caribbean. During Prohibition they were the main smugglers of alcohol to Tampa Bay. In the 1960's and 1970's Jack Sparrow's father Doug along with a couple of friends smuggled marijuana into Tampa. Doug Sparrow was arrested in 1970 for drug smuggling and served 10 years in a federal prison. He was let out for health reasons and died from lung cancer in May of 1981.

Megan Sims paused for a moment and continued on.

"As you can see, Elizabeth Swann Turner Bolt who came from a very prim and proper background, meets Jack Sparrow, someone whose background is hardly respectable or even prim and proper. Prior to dating Jack, you were the girlfriend of Will Turner."

"Will and I broke up right after my Junior Year, a couple of days after school ended. I wasn't upset about it. We didn't tell anyone for weeks, we would only be together during family functions. Anyway I started hanging around Jack Sparrow. He didn't really seem that interested in me at first and then he asked me out on a date. We went to Lakeland which is about 35 miles away inland and went to a Chinese restaurant for dinner. Then we saw a movie. This was mid-June 1981. We couldn't be seen together in Tampa. My father didn't know Jack Sparrow personally but thought anyone who had the last name of Sparrow were immoral and godless. In Lakeland no one knew me. In Tampa every one knew who I was."

"Elizabeth dated Jack Sparrow for about a couple of months. In January of 1982, you discovered that you were pregnant. "

"I made the mistake of telling Will I was pregnant who then told my father who then told my mom. That's how they found out that I was seeing Jack Sparrow. The pregnancy was confirmed. "

"What was Jack's reaction to it?"

Knowing that her 18 year old son was sitting next to her, Elizabeth was careful with the words.

"He thought that I deliberately became pregnant to rebel against my family which wasn't the truth. We got into an argument and I left in tears. He later apologized to me on the phone."

In the next segment, Jack Sparrow leaves Tampa to work on a shrimp boat in Texas. We will talk with Elizabeth's husband Bill who discovered that Jack Sparrow was missing from the Spokane Federal Prison.

There was a commercial break and then the program continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill Bolt is an civil rights lawyer and is currently the husband of Elizabeth. Take us back to April of 1982 when Jack Sparrow was arrested on murder charges. First though, let me give you a little background on Gary Malls. Gary Malls was part of Jack Sparrow social circle. Like Jack's father, Gary's father Norman was also involved in the drug trade. Norman liked the dealing part of it so Doug Sparrow would smuggle the drugs and then distribute them to various person, Norman being one of them.

Norman never got caught and retired from drug dealing in the late 1970's. His son Gary started out selling marijuana but cocaine became more lucrative, so he was a cocaine dealer. Gary Malls was about 20 miles offshore on a a fishing boat with Jack Sparrow. They had been shrimp fishing all night. It was in the early hours of the morning and Jack was asleep when his friend Gary was murdered. According to Jack Sparrow, a boat had come up close to their boat and then the shots rang out. He heard the boat sped away. He called the Coast Guard who responded to the call. Shortly after this happened, Jack fled To Texas. Bill tell us what happened next."

"Jack was arrested when the shrimp boat in Texas came back to shore and brought back to Florida for murder charges. I never believed that Jack killed Gary Malls. He was trying to protect Gary as Gary got into a situation that he couldn't get out of and underestimated the consequences of his actions. He owed some cocaine smuggler thousands of dollars and couldn't pay. Jack was lucky he wasn't killed as whoever killed Gary had no idea that Jack was on the boat. Otherwise Jack would have been killed as well. Jack was sleeping and heard several gun shots. When he came out, Gary was dead. "

Bill Bolt knew Elizabeth from college. He also knew who Gary Malls was as he was the supplier for drugs at most of the colleges in Tampa, including the Episcopal College. Will would go to a condo in Tampa, pick up and paid for the cocaine and then distribute them to the various fraternities during off-campus parties which were fraternity only. Cocaine was never used at on-campus parties or events, or it wasn't supposed to be. Will never used the drugs which was why he was trusted with distributing them. He knew who was using cocaine and who wasn't on campus even though he only distributed the drugs to the fraternity he was in. Of course, Bill wasn't about to tell this story.

In December of 1981, while Gary Malls was in jail on a probation violation unrelated to drugs, someone broke into his condo and stole the cocaine that he had. When he was let out a couple of months later, he discovered the drugs had been stolen. He owed one cocaine dealer thousands of dollars. He decided to come clean and name names but before he could talk to authorities, he was killed.

"Basically when Jack got back to Florida, he was put on the fast track in court. Usually it take a while for the case to go thru the courts, but Jack decided to defend himself, and wanted it done ASAP which wasn't a good idea. He was convicted and sentenced to 25 years in prison but it got worse from there."

Megan Sims paused for a moment "And worse it got for Jack Sparrow."

"You really don't know how much worse it got." said Jack to himself.

He still was getting over the shock of having seen Elizabeth and his son who looked like his clone.

He continued watching the program. Elizabeth spoke next.

"Jack got into a fight with another inmate when he made comments about Will adopting Brian. He was almost killed and I later found out that my father and Will had him sent to Washington State. Out of sight out of mind, I guess. I want you to see this clip, this in June of 1983."

"This is hard to watch." said Elizabeth.

The clip was on her father bashing Jack. Tears came down her face as she watched and heard what her father said.

"My daughter Elizabeth came from a very sheltered environment and Marge and I tried to protect our daughter from bad influence. Unfortunately, Jack Sparrow took advantage of Elizabeth's innocence and used her. She was very scared and frightened of him as he was very controlling and mean to her. He forced himself on her and she was very afraid. He threatened her if she didn't have him sign the birth certificate, so his parental rights were terminated. Will will be adopting the child and my grandson's name with be Will Turner Jr. Jack Sparrow is being sent to a federal prison far far away where he's no longer a threat to our family and to the Malls family. "

"It was true that I came from a very sheltered environment, however, Jack didn't take advantage of me nor did he force himself on me. He wasn't controlling mean or violent. He never laid a hand on me and he wouldn't, he not that type of guy. In my father's conservative mind, for me to have consensual sex outside of marriage wasn't conceivable. It sounded better to say that it was forced upon me. Jack never consented to his parental rights being terminated. When my parents and first husband died, I thought about contacting Jack but never did. I did however, change the name of Will Turner Jr to Brian Sparrow which was Brian's original name."

"A lot of people were surprised, eyebrows were raised when shortly after your first husband died that you changed your son's name from Will Turner Jr to Brian Sparrow. Many people were highly critical of you for doing so. "

"I know but the truth was I never loved Will and I didn't want to marry him but I really didn't have much of a choice and there was intense pressure from my parents and others who thought this was the right thing to do."

The conversation that Elizabeth had with her dad she would never forget. It was shortly after Brian was born. She told Megan what he said to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth he said, Will has offered to marry you even though he knows that the child you are carrying isn't his. He promised me that he would raise the child like the child was his. In this situation, this is the best offer you will get. A lot of guys in Will's situation would have walked away and never looked back. I suggest that you take him up on his offer before he changes his mind."

"So, you married Will, a couple of months after Brian was born."

"Yep, I did."

In the next segment to when Brian Sparrow turns 18 and wants to know about his biological father.

"When Brian turned 18, he told Elizabeth and I that he wanted contact with his biological father and so I contacted the Spokane Federal Prison. To say that we were shocked that he wasn't there and that there was no record of him every being in the Federal Prison System was a understatement. I then checked the Florida Federal Prison System and the only paperwork I found was the transfer to Spokane Federal Prison back in 1983. From what we can gather, Jack was in the Spokane Prison for a couple of years and walked away a free man. Elizabeth told me that Will often checked to see that he was there. He checked a week before he died. Jack wasn't reported as having escaped from the Prison nor was he being looked for. He just walked away and I don't know when. Could have been shortly after Will died or it could have been within a couple of years, I just don't know."

The camera turned to Brian Sparrow.

"I would like to meet my dad. I have a lot of questions for him that only he can answer. I know that I had a very strong resemblance to him. I don't think he's dead. I think he's alive probably living outside of Florida. If he's watching this program, I would like him to contact me. I don't believe that he killed anyone."

"Now the big question is where is Jack Sparrow? Is he still alive or did someone do him in? Was he running away from something as well? If he's alive, where is he? Another question is, if Jack Sparrow didn't kill Gary Malls which all the evidence that Bill Bolt has suggests that this is the case, who killed Gary Malls?"


	11. Chapter 11

Robert Bolt was in his mid-80's in failing health and knew that his time on earth was limited. He had told his son Bob he thought Will might have killed Gary Malls or been involved with the killing but he had no physical evidence. Gary Malls was threatening to name names of those who were involved with drugs and many of these people were prominent people in the Tampa area. This would be a good motive and the number of suspects would be numerous. He told his son where he'd kept some documents which were very damning and requested that Bob wait until he was deceased before releasing any of them.

Unknown to Robert, many of those who were in the fraternity including his son always believed that Will had something to do with the murder, even though there was no physical evidence linking Will to the crime. . One thing that Will liked to do was practice at the gun range. He was a good shooter and a marksman. The person who killed Gary was a good marksman.

Everyone in the fraternities at the college knew that and everyone believed that Will was the confidential informant who told authorities that Jack killed Gary Malls. They took his word for it without investigating the matter. Then everyone else protected him by saying nothing. Will had told some people that he wanted to get Jack Sparrow arrested for a crime that would put him away for a long time and he was just patiently waiting for the right time to do so. He said it as a joke but with him it was no joke. The fact that Elizabeth was pregnant made this even more urgent.

Any paperwork relating to the confidential informant was nowhere to be found and the court transcript was also missing which was very odd. Bob had tried to find these documents without success.


	12. Chapter 12

After viewing the program, Jack Sparrow couldn't sleep. All kinds of thoughts went thru his head. He didn't know what to do. He was glad that his son wanted to see him because he thought about him every day. He really didn't know what to say to him after all these years.

.

A couple of days after the show was aired, Robert Bolt died.

Elizabeth was not totally in shock when she read the documents. She had often wondered about this but had dismissed it from her thoughts. It didn't seem possible but then when she really thought about it...

Two months after the broadcast

Jack had his attorney contact Bob Bolt. He wanted to meet Brian and talk with Elizabeth but he wanted it done privately. No cameras, no news people. He agreed to meet Elizabeth in Portland Maine.

"Hello, Jack." said Elizabeth. It had been a very long time since she had seen him. He was now in his mid 40's and didn't looked like he had aged much.

She had decided to talk to him privately before Brian spoke to him. They hugged and then Elizabeth took a seat. She asked him how he had managed to walk away from the prison unnoticed

"I spent a couple of years in Spokane Federal Prison before I walked out. The first year I was there I was a hellion of the worst kind. Then I saw a female corrections officer who I used to get out of prison. She gave me access to a phone, a computer at the federal prison and I got to watch cable TV. I walked out of the prison sometime in the summer of 1986. I created false paperwork which transferred me back to Florida. I took the Spokane Prison Van and drove to Billings Montana and then to Kansas City Missouri where I left it at the airport in long-term parking. I took the license plate off the vehicle and put it in the trash. In Billings, I had spray painted over the letters Spokane Federal Prison. Then I took a bus to Union Station in downtown Kansas City, got unto a train headed for Chicago. I then got on a greyhound bus and it took me several days but I finally got to Maine where I currently live.

Jack gave Elizabeth a picture of his wife and family.

"Nice looking family. "

"We got married in December of 1988. I met Hannah several months after I arrived in 1986.. I only told her bits and pieces of my life. I finally told her everything a couple of weeks ago. I more or less had to as her father who was watching the show knew who I was. He's always been suspicious of me but he liked me anyway."

They both laughed.

"Well, in 1990 I got re-married and had two more children. Did you know Bob Bolt?"

"No, I didn't."

"Did he go to the college?"

"Yea, he was in the same fraternity as Will."

"I'm not totally coming forward until my name is cleared, I hope you understand. My wife and my father in law know about this but my children and people in the town where I live don't know about it.. As far as I know, no one else knows or suspects anything.

"I understand and I thank you for wanting to meet our son."

They talked briefly and then Brian came into see his father. They hugged and then sat down.

Jack had agreed to talk to his son and answer any questions he had. His attorney was in the room observing the conversation.

"I want to tell you Brian, that I didn't kill Gary Malls and had nothing to do with the killings. I loved your mother and I would never ever do anything to hurt her or you. I can't really tell you why I didn't come and see you and Elizabeth after her first husband died but I was afraid. I didn't know how she would react and I was afraid of being sent back to prison.

"I know that and I don't hold it against you. You were framed for murder and I know who framed you.


	13. Chapter 13

Brian gave the attorney copies of paperwork which proved who the killer was.

"I saw some paperwork which Grandpa Rob had given to Bob right before he died. I don't know where he got this paperwork but Will Turner murdered Gary Malls. He saw both of you go out on the boat and he followed you but kept a distance. He waited until it was the wee hours of the morning. He saw Gary out on the boat and shot him several times. He shot up the boat pretty good. He thought about killing you as well but then he ran out of bullets and then he went into a panic and left very quickly. I don't know if you knew this but Will was the confidential informant. His testimony was false and everyone knew it. You were convicted on Will's testimony that you never saw or read. "

"It doesn't really surprise me when I think about it."

"Will was one of the individuals who supplied cocaine for the fraternities at their off campus parties. He would buy the cocaine and other drugs from Gary and then supply them to the fraternities or fraternity (I heard conflicting stories that he only distributed them to his own fraternity and other stories was he was the main supplier for all the fraternities). Anyway, he was chosen as he didn't use cocaine and the drug dealers preferred distributing the drugs to a person who was clean. When Gary went to jail for unrelated charges, Will broke into his condo, stole the drugs and the money, hid them for a while and then distributed them during 3 off-campus fraternity parties during the Christmas Holidays. This was after he heard that Gary was going to start naming names. The drug smugglers got angry and started threatening Gary. Will hoped that someone would have killed him but they didn't. So he took matters into his own hands by killing Gary and then pinning it on you. I know that none of the drug dealers believed that you killed him nor did they believe you stole money and drugs from Gary, otherwise they would have killed you at a later date. They never would have suspected Will and didn't. For his sake, he was lucky. Otherwise...

Brian paused for a moment and then continued talking.

"My mother never loved Will and he never loved her. She loved you and probably always will love you. The marriage was not based on love but on political and social convenience. My grandfather pressured her into marrying Will and he used her and the rest of the family for political and social gain to himself. As long as he had what he wanted, that was fine. Will cheated on my mother and lied about many things. I was very young when he died and my memory of him is very vague but I have no love or feelings towards him. My mother got a lot of flack and criticism for changing my name back to what it originally was Brian Sparrow, even from her friends. She went to Bob to get the name change. I was glad she did as I don't like the name Will Turner. "

"I take it you like Bob...

"Yea, he's a good decent man. He actually was the one who encouraged my mom to look for you. She was a little reluctant to do so until I said that I wanted to find you. I wanted to know who you were, how you were doing. "

Jack smiled.

The attorney left the room and then Jack and Brian spoke privately and then hugged when they left. It was decided that Jack would make the decision of whether or not he wanted to come forward as because he had altered records and had escaped from the Federal Prison, the possibility of being charged was very high at this point, although officials had no comments.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of weeks later

The damning video finally was discovered hidden in a secret safety deposit box that Will had and everyone had forgotten about. Robert had told Brian where the safety deposit box was a couple of hours before he died.. He had discovered it by accident. Brian later showed it to his mother and Bob.

Party at in Tallahassee August 1982

Will was celebrating Jack's conviction for murder with several friends at a private home outside of Tallahassee. They were drinking wine and some of the fraternity members were using cocaine in another room. Will had had a little one too many and was running his mouth.

"With Jack out of the way, now Elizabeth will be my bride after the baby is born. You want to know something. I killed Gary Malls. I knew that Jack was with him. I should have killed him too but I went into a panic when he came out of the sleeping quarters that I took off You know that phoney drug informant, well that's me. I'm the phoney drug informant. I lied and was believed. No one questioned me. "

When someone at the party questioned whether Will had done it, he told them he would prove it to them. He put a very expensive VCR tape into the VCR recorder.

"This VCR equipment and camera are expensive but I used Gary's drug money to purchase them. I'm going to kill him shortly and will film the murder. I might also killed Jack, maybe I should kill him and then get rid of him. I have to do this under the cover of darkness so don't know what will show up on film."

As the boat sailed out and the sun was setting, Will continued talking.

"Back in December of 1982, I drove Elizabeth to a doctor in Lakeland to get birth control. I talked her out of doing so, but I really don't know why I did this. The last thing I wanted to happen for her to become pregnant but I talked her out of it (by shaming her and making her feeling guilty), I wish that she had never gotten pregnant and she probably wouldn't have if I hadn't talked her out of it. I wished that she had gotten an abortion but this was out of the question. She not as anti-abortion as her parents are very anti-abortion and of course they would be given that they are very devout Southern Baptists. Well, what can I do? The baby is part of the package and I've accepted that. I will be getting my dream job – this is my reward for marrying Elizabeth – someone that I don't love, never loved and never will love, but again I get what I want. That is all that is important. "

The film was rather grainy but it was clear that Will used a powerful light to see where Gary Malls was and he could be seen shooting Gary with a shotgun several times in the chest. Gary fell to the ground dead.

"Can't believe that Jack didn't come out. Let me fire at the living quarters. "

Several shots were fired at the living quarters and then for several minutes they was complete silence.

"Did I get him too? Can't really tell. Oh great, I ran out of ammo."

At that moment Jack comes out. In a panic, Will drops the shotgun into the water and flees.

The film ended and Will looked at his friends and said, "Now do you believe me and Oh yea, I have a tape of the interview that I had with federal authorities. I lied about everything and they believed me, after all I'm the fiance of the governor's daughter so why wouldn't they believe me.

Those at the party laughed as Will told authorities that he saw Gary Malls and Jack Sparrow get into a heated argument over drug money and then from a distance saw Jack kill Gary with a shotgun.

"I panicked so, I left the scene. Thankfully Jack didn't see me, otherwise I would be dead." said Will to the investigating officer.

Laughter encompassed the room as Will took the VCR tape out of the recorder.

"This is the last tape I will show you. "

Will was standing in the governor's office. Will had bought his future father in law a VCR recorder.

'I want you to see something that I taped. This is Jack and Elizabeth shortly after she told him she was pregnant. Well, it really isn't but I convinced my father in law that this was Jack and Elizabeth.

"I don't want any kids. I never wanted any kids. They are a nuisance. Please get a abortion, this is the best thing for both of us. Get rid of it, Elizabeth."

"How can you be so heartless, Jack."

Jack came up to Elizabeth and for a moment it looks like he was going to hit her. He then started screaming 4 letter words and called her a Bitch. He her by the arms and shook her.

"Get out of my sight B*****. before I...

"The thing is that's not Jack nor Elizabeth. The film is little grainy and it looks like Jack and Elizabeth but it's neither. Jack is played by Donald Franklin and Elizabeth is played by Candy Bar. Candy Bar looks like Elizabeth doesn't it. I paid them and they think it's some film I'm working on. "

Brian was clearly very upset at what was said on the video. Elizabeth was weeping and Bob was trying to comfort both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Decades later – August 18, 2042

Obituary:

Jack Green AKA: Jack Sparrow aged 84 years old died peacefully in his sleep surrounded by family and friends on April 16th. He is survived by his wife of 54 years Hannah, his four children, sons,Brian Sparrow (from a previous relationship) his wife Stephanie, son Jonathan Green and wife (Jane), daughters Kaitlyn Mars and husband James, Isabelle Myers and husband Miguel, ten grandchildren and one great-grand child who was born a couple of weeks ago.

Jack was born in Tampa in 1958 and lived there until 1982. He was arrested and falsely convicted of murder and sent to a federal prison in Washington State. He escaped in 1986 and came to the Island of the Misfits were he met and married Hannah Miller in 1988. They were married for nearly 54 years.

Basically Jack was a jack of all trades. He could do handyman work along with fixing computers. During the summers, he and his wife Hannah would provide boat eco-tours for those who visited the island. Jack did boat tours and his last tour was several hours before he died. He did a sunset tour several hours before his death.

Funeral service will be at the Congregational Church of Isle of Misfits at 10:00 am. April 20th.

The funeral service was well attended and the church was filled to capacity.

Megan Sims who was well into her 80's had lived long enough to find out the whole story about Jack Sparrow. The show had never been aired again and basically people forgot about it. She had never done a follow up on the story. She had been contacted by an attorney who was the daughter of the original attorney saying that Jack Sparrow wanted to turn himself in.

Elizabeth, Brian and Bob had known where he was for years but it had been decided that it was up to Jack if he wanted to turn himself in as there was the potential of him being charged with altering federal records and escape, even if the murder charge was dropped. In 2002 most of those involved in the federal case were retired, some have died but there was still a few who in their 70's and 80's who still were alive. By the time 2042 came around, all of those involved in the case were deceased, so officials had to do some digging to find paperwork on the case and nothing had been decided

About a month before he died, Jack decided to come forward. He had told his children shortly after the airing of the show of "Where Jack Sparrow was?" It was his children, Hannah and his father in law who talked him into not turning himself in as they feared he would be put in jail.

From her bed at home, Megan Sims watched the original interview which had been aired decades ago. Her granddaughter Miriam had aired the first interview that his grandmother did, and then the second interview that he did.

"Over 50 years later, the mystery of Jack Sparrow, where he was and who killed Gary Malls has been solved"


	16. Chapter 16

About a year after they were married, Jack had purchased an old house which literally had fallen apart and had built a new house. He had saved a lot of money by having local high school students who were interested in building things, help him built the house. He showed Miriam the home. They took a seat in the living room. Hannah sat next to him.

"I was very concerned about Gary because his life was in danger. Someone had stolen his drugs and money and the drug dealers were threatening to kill him if he didn't come up with the money?"

"At that time did you know who stole the drugs or who was the confidential informant who stated that you killed Gary Malls."

"No, I didn't."

"Turned out that Will Turner was the one who stole the drugs and money and as you will see in this video clips, he admits to doing so."

"With Jack out of the way, now Elizabeth will be my bride after the baby is born. You want to know something. I killed Gary Malls. I knew that Jack was with him. I should have killed him too but I went into a panic when he came out of the sleeping quarters that I took off You know that phoney drug informant, well that's me. I'm the phoney drug informant. I lied and was believed. No one questioned me. "

"What did you think when you first saw this video?"

Jack just shook his head.

"Unbelievable. I never knew who this informant was. I denied killing Gary but no one believed me."

"We are not going to show this video clip, but we will show you a picture from the video showing Will taking out the gun. He shoots Gary to death and then we will pick it up from her. Warning, this video is graphic.

"Can't believe that Jack didn't come out. Let me fire at the living quarters. "

Several shots were fired at the living quarters and then for several minutes they was complete silence.

"Did I get him too? Can't really tell. Oh great, I ran out of ammo."

At that moment Jack comes out. In a panic, Will drops the shotgun into the water and flees.

The film ended and Will looked at his friends and said, "Now do you believe me and Oh yea, I have a tape of the interview on this clip that I had with federal authorities. I lied about everything and they believed me, after all I'm the fiance of the governor's daughter so why wouldn't they believe me.

Those at the party laughed as Will told authorities that he saw Gary Malls and Jack Sparrow get into a heated argument over drug money and then from a distance saw Jack kill Gary with a shotgun.

"I panicked so, I left the scene. Thankfully Jack didn't see me, otherwise I would be dead." said Will to the investigating officer.

Laughter encompassed the room as Will took the VCR tape out of the recorder.

"Until recently, you had never seen or known of the existence of these tapes."

Jack shock his head no. Tears came down Hannah face and Jack told her it was okay. She nodded in agreement and said it was very hard to watch.

"I knew that they existed decades ago, it is only recently that I saw these tapes. I was afraid to come forward then even though this would prove that I was innocent of murder. I didn't want to go back to jail again on other or new charges. "

"Jack Sparrow was arrested and convicted of murder and sent to Spokane Federal Prison in Washington State. I would like to know how you walked out of the jail and escaped and no one knew about it."

"There was a female corrections officer that I used to get out of prison. I led her to believe that I was in love with her but I wasn't of course. I got access to the computer and you have to remember this was 1985, a long long time ago. I got access to the computer and wrote up an order transferring me back to Florida for trial. I got another inmate to sign the order as he had helped me gain access to the computer (paid him a large sum of money) and then I got unto the computer and put the information in. I found a manual at the prison which told how to expunge a federal prison record, so that is what I did. Once I saw that it was expunged, I ran a records check on myself to see if it was, then I planned my escape and it was easy to do. No one was paying attention and I literally walked away and stole the Spokane Prison Van and drove to Billings, Montana. "

"Where you afraid of getting caught?"

"Oh yes, I was and I was afraid that the woman I was using at the prison would turn me in but she apparently never did. She would have implicated herself if she had."

"The female corrections officer name was Officer Becky Smith and she allowed you access to the computer, her home and even to other areas of the prisons not normally accessed by prisoners?"

"Yes, she did and she gave me $25,000 in cash but she didn't know I was using it to escape."

Jack knew that this wasn't exactly the truth (he stole the money) but no one else knew this.

"I did a little digging on this. Apparently the prison was audited every year, still is and no one found out about what you had done. No one found out about you and Officer Smith. She retired in 2003 after 30 years and then died back in 2014."

"This was 1985, 1986 we are talking about. Long time ago."

"Now, everyone in prison has a computer chip in their forehead and they are monitored 24/7. Wouldn't happen as easily as today."

Jack told the story of how he came to Maine in 1986.

"I met my wife Hannah in 1987 and we got married in 1988. We been married nearly 54 years." said Jack putting his hand on Hannah's wrist. They both smiled.

"Weren't you ever worried that you would be caught?"

"I worried about for a long time."


	17. Chapter 17

After advertisements, the focus was on Hannah."

Miriam talked about Hannah's life.

"Before you met Jack, you were engaged to be married to a Marine who was killed in 1983 in Beiruit?"

"That correct. After he died, I thought I would never get involved with anyone again."

"Then you met Jack."

"Yes, I met him. He was helping my dad repairs boats. We dated for about six months and then we got engaged and then we got married.

"What was your reaction when Jack told you about his past?"

"He only told me in bits and pieces at first. It was several years before he told me the whole story. I never believed that he murdered Gary Malls nor did my father. I've known Jack a long long time. I've rarely seen him anger and his anger is mild, he's never laid a hand on me or even spanked our children. Anyone that knows him would say the same thing."

"Back in 2002, my grandmother did a story on Jack Sparrow and where he was. You viewed that show. What was your feelings?"

"Mixed. I was glad to hear that my son didn't hate me or want me dead. I was also fearful that someone might turn me in."

"But no one did."

"Nope, no one did."

"Why now did you come forward?"

"I'm 84 years old and even though I'm in good health, I could die at any time. I could die in my sleep tonight for all I know. I've outlived a lot of people. A couple of years ago, Bob Bolt died and Elizabeth died a couple of weeks ago. She lived long enough to know that I had turned myself in. I'm the only one left "

"Jack took a group of tourist out for a sunset cruise. I went with."

Hannah was on the boat serving drinks and snacks.

"Look at the sunset. One of the most beautiful I've seen." said Jack smiling.

"The boat returned to the dock, Jack went home with Hannah went to bed and died in his sleep."

The End


End file.
